The objectives of this project include the design, development, and delivery of a series of workshops for Florida middle and high school science teachers addressing, first, what basic research is and why it is done and, second, why responsible animal use is needed in basic as well as applied behavioral and biomedical research. Written materials, video materials, and hands-on exercises for classroom use will be developed during the first year of the project. These materials will be distributed to classroom teachers through the workshops that will be held in the local school districts during the second and third years of the project. Each middle and high school science teacher in Florida will have the opportunity to attend a workshop in his or her local school district. Local scientists will help with the workshops and a partnership between secondary science teachers and local scientists will be established. The long-term goals of the project are to increase scientific literacy by promoting public understanding of what basic research is, why it is necessary for progress toward improving health, and why the responsible use of animals is necessary in basic as well as in applied behavioral and biomedical research. Progress toward these goals will be assessed through the analysis of pre- and post-tests that will be developed as a part of the project and administered to all of the teachers who participate in the workshops.